


Alumnus

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Force Unleashed - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018
Summary: Падаван Энакина Скайуокера и аппрентис Дарта Вейдера — как изменил их один и тот же человек?





	Alumnus

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи совершеннолетние

Асока не знает, что ожидает увидеть после невнятного сообщения Мотмы. Ученик Вейдера — бывший ученик, не стоит об этом забывать — оказывается не жутким громилой с перепаханной шрамами кожей и оскаленными зубами и не дрожащим забитым существом, сбежавшим от хозяина. 

Рост выше среднего, короткий ежик темных волос, внимательные, цепко смотрящие глаза на бледном лице — и два клинка на поясе. 

Она не видит Тьмы. Не видит ситха.

— Он тебя учил? — хрипловато, неуверенно спрашивает ее Марек. Первые слова — и уже сразу понятно, что за «он» связывает их обоих. 

— Как и тебя. Потанцуем? — становится она в начальную стойку Джаркай. 

Марек безмолвно кивает и выхватывает клинки. Обратный хват, такой знакомый и одновременно чуждый. 

Они обмениваются серией ударов. Асоке кажется, что она смотрится в искаженное зеркало, настолько похожи его движения. Настолько заметна в стиле их обоих рука одного мастера. 

— Я хотел спасти его, — вдруг говорит Марек, не прерывая атаки.

— Убить, — выдыхает Асока, парируя и тут же уходя в перекат.

— Освободить, — отвечает он.

Еще с минуту они безмолвно обмениваются ударами, и Асока открывает рот, как будто продолжая разговор.

— Я хотела спасти его.

— Убить, — эхом отзывается Марек.

— Умереть вместе с ним, — тихо произносит Асока, отпрыгивая назад и гася клинки. Все, что хотела, она уже узнала. 

На Малакоре она и правда готова была умереть. Не лгала, обещая Энакину, что никогда его больше не покинет. Но судьба распорядилась по-другому.

Марек подходит совсем близко, так, что можно разглядеть капельки пота, сбегающие по виску. Она чувствует, как огонь схватки горячит тело, обостряет инстинкты хищника. 

Человек для тогруты редко пахнет опасностью. Но только не этот.

Марек — истинный ученик Дарта Вейдера. Как и она — падаван Энакина Скайуокера.

Есть ли разница?

Широко расширившиеся зрачки превращают темно-карие глаза в почти черные. 

Не желто-охряные. 

Интересно, а от ее радужки сейчас тоже осталась только узкая синяя полоса?

Подняв руку, она проводит кончиками пальцев с заостренными ногтями шилийки по его щеке. На коже остаются красноватые полосы, но он даже и не думает уклониться, улыбается, ощерив клыки.

Асока чувствует, как расплывается на губах ответная улыбка.


End file.
